1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the certain novel di-guerbet esters which are prepared by the reaction of a guerbet alcohol and a guerbet acid. These materials are useful as lubricating oils where outstanding liquidity, resistance to oxidation, and minimal variation in viscosity as a function of temperature is required. This combination of properties make these compounds excellent candidates as additives to synthetic lubricating oil and extreme pressure additives.
2. Description of the Art Practices
Guerbet alcohols have been known for many years. Over the years there have been a number of derivatives patented. U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,236 to O'Lenick discloses a guerbet citric ester and polymers thereof useful in plastic lubrication.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,458 to Lindner and O'Lenick teaches that specific guerbet esters can be used as polycarbonate lubricants.
None of these materials possess the critical di-guerbet linkage in the molecule. That is the molecules of the current invention have guerbet substitution patterns on both the alcohol and acid portion of the molecule and contain no ether linkages.